1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an augmentor for a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to an augmentor spray bar with a tip support bushing.
2. Background Information
Various augmentor (or afterburner) configurations for a gas turbine engine are known in the art. One type of augmentor configuration includes a spray bar connected between a base and a spray bar tip. The base is connected to an outer augmentor duct case, and extends radially inwards into a trailing edge box of an augmentor vane. The spray bar is arranged within the trailing edge box. The spray bar tip extends from the trailing edge box through a tip aperture in a trailing edge box endwall. An air gap separates a wall of the tip aperture and the spray bar tip. In such a configuration, the spray bar tip is not connected to the trailing edge box endwall. The air gap therefore may be vulnerable to dimensional variation, structural deflection, thermal growth and vibration of the augmentor components during engine operation. As a result, the air gap may become uneven around the circumference of the spray bar tip, which may cause non-uniform and unpredictable air swirl currents proximate the spray bar tip. There is a need in the art therefore for an augmentor configuration that provides substantially uniform and predictable air swirl currents around a spray bar tip.